


You look so perfect standing there, in my american apparel underwear.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, friends to lovers kind of, i think it's cute, there are hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't really believe what happened last night and Ashton is cooking breakfast in his kitchen and he's just wearing Luke's boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look so perfect standing there, in my american apparel underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it is my second Lashton in a day, I know, I'm sorry (not really), but I got this idea stuck in my head since I first listened to She Looks So Perfect and I needed to write it down.  
> It's short, but I think it's cute.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry if there are mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Luke groans when the morning light hits his eyes. He presses his face against the pillow and hates himself for not closing the curtains the night before. When he touches the other side of the bed without open his eyes, he feels that it's cold and empty  and decides that it's time to get up.

He raises his head from the pillow and looks around, he pulls an arm out of the blankets and grabs a white tshirt that's lying on the floor next to his bed. He sits up and puts it on, smiling when he smells Ashton's scent on the shirt. 

He gets out of bed and shivers at the cold floor against his bare feet, he walks out of the room and he can smell eggs on his way to the kitchen. When he gets there he leans on the door frame and looks at the boy cooking in front of him. 

He never thought that one day he would wake up at a scene like this.

Ashton's hair is messed up and he's wearing just a pair of blue boxers that Luke recognises as his own. Luke can see his muscles moving behind his tanned skin and he really wants to hug him.

So he does.

He walks in the kitchen and throws his arms around Ashton's waist. The older boy jumps a little in surprise, but he relaxes quickly when Luke whispers a 'good morning' on his ear.

"I'm gonna burn our breakfast and it'll be your fault" Ashton says and his voice is sleepy and lower than usual and a shiver runs through Luke's spine, because he can't help but remember last night and how Ashton's voice sounded as low as it sounds now. 

"You look really good on my underwear" Luke whispers again and Ashton turns around.

"And you look really good on my tshirt" he replies putting his arms around Luke's neck and leaning closer.

When Ashton's lips brush against Luke's neck he lets out a sigh and presses himself even closer, his hand caresses Ashton's back slowly until he sinks his fingers in the older boy's hair.

Ashton is sucking on his skin and flashes from last night comes to Luke's mind.

He remembers it pretty blurred because he can't believe it really happened yet, everything had felt too sureal, like a dream too real. But he can remember Ashton's warm touch for all over his skin. He can remember Ashton's lips pressed against his own, against his neck, against his collarbones, agaisnt every part of his body, gentle kisses at first, but kisses filled with lust at the end. He can remember the feeling that filled his body when he reached his climax, with Ashton saying his name in a real low voice, he felt like he was somewhere pretty close to heaven. And he definitely can remember what they talked after, Ashton had said "this night means the world to me" and Luke had replied "you mean the world to me" and he had felt really cheesy and ashamed but Ashton had just cuddled closer to him and he had entangled their legs, falling asleep quickly. 

"Shit Lucas, I told you!" Ashton pushes him away and turns around with a worried look on his hazel eyes "It's your fault, you're too distracting".

Luke can't help it, a smile appear on his lips at the sight of Ashton that worried because the eggs are burning.

"Now we don't have breakfast" he throws the frying-pan into the sink and turns to look at Luke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll make you the best breakfast ever later" Luke  says resting his hands over Ashton's waist, caressing the waistband of his boxers.

"Why later? I'm hungry now" Ashton pouts at him and Luke pulls him closer with a little smile on his face.

"Because I really need to kiss you right now."

Ashton bites his lower lip at Luke's words and puts his hands over Luke's arms. Luke smiles wider when the older boy gets on his tiptoes to reach his lips.

Luke leans in and rests his forehead against Ashton's with his eyes closed, feeling Ashton's breath caressing his lips and letting the memories from last night full his mind again.

When he finally presses their lips together softly a little groan leaves Ashton's mouth and Luke feels everything that he felt the past night all over again. Ashton's proximity makes his body feel warm and his lips make him tremble. Ashton's fingertips brush over Luke's arms and his heart starts to race too fast. 

He feels so overwhelmed and it's the best feeling ever.

When the kiss ends, Luke breathes against Ashton's ear and whispers:

"So will I have the pleasure to wake up with you making me breakfast everyday?" 

Ashton pulls away and Luke is really nervous, because with that question what he really means is 'Do you want it to be serious? Do you want to be with me?' but Ashton's grinning and looking at him with bright eyes.

"If you want me to, yeah" he answers in a sweet voice.

Luke leans in smiling one more time, but Ashton puts a hand on his chest and stops him from kissing him again.

"But you won't be allowed to walk into the kitchen until the breakfast is finished, I don't want you to ruin it again" he says and Luke answers with a loud laugh and a kiss in Ashton's cheek.

Luke wants to wake up with Ashton in his boxers everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, let me know what you think <3


End file.
